I Love the Rain
by Amytis-Chan
Summary: Sometimes rain symbolizes sadness. But we always have an umbrella to keep us safe from it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Sometimes rain symbolizes sadness. But we always have an umbrella to keep us safe from it.

Hello! Well, I'm back for another story. Hope you'll like this one! I just love ExT I can't help it! Peace! Pasaway talaga ako e.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I Love the Rain

A raven haired lady sighed. She doesn't even know why she is here in the first place. Maybe she wanted to be alone, to sort out things in her mind or something. She just accompanied Sakura and Syaoran to the airport this afternoon so that they can celebrate their honeymoon in Hong Kong. Sakura and Syaoran Li exchanged vows yesterday and become a married couple.

Well, apparently Syaoran finally got the courage to ask Sakura to marry him. She was so happy for the couple. They live happily ever after. But still, she can't help but feel a little hurt. Everything was perfect until he came into the picture. She doesn't want to be mad at Syaoran because he was so good to them. It's true that he was cold to them at first but only at first. Also, he was Sakura's happiness; she wouldn't dare to take it away from her.

The cold air brings her mind back to reality. She heard the soft "pitter patter" of the rain. Her mind is telling her to go home now because her mother is very worried about her. But her feet stubbornly refused to take her home. She sighed again. She pressed her toes into the dirt and pushed, the swing set chains creaking slightly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A midnight blue haired gentleman drives through the streets of Tomoeda. He missed this place. It's been already seven years since he saw this place, amazingly nothing changed, the shops and especially, the Penguin Park. He parked his car, turned off the engines and went out from the car. Trusting his umbrella, he went to the Penguin Park. This park held so many memories. All is coming back to him.

He caught a glimpse of a girl sitting on the swings. Her raven hair curtained her face so he didn't recognize her.

Tomoyo felt the rain abruptly stopped. She saw an umbrella protecting her from the cold rain and saw those calm blue eyes.

_Wait a minute. Those eyes are a little familiar. Could it be?_

"Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked hesitantly. Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

A comfortable silence.

"Konbanwa." They both greeted. Eriol smiled and Tomoyo smiled in return.

"What are doing here Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Eriol asked. "You're all wet."

"Well, I just wanted to think, sort things out with my mind" she said.

Eriol raised one eyebrow. "Daidouji-san, of all places to think, why here?" he asked, amused.

Tomoyo shrugged. "I love the rain. It brings me pleasure."

"I see." Eriol replied. Then they stared at each other in silence.

"Uhm… Daidouji-san?" Eriol said.

"Yes?" Tomoyo replied.

"Maybe I should take you home. It's already seven pm." He pointed his wristwatch to prove his answer.

"No. I'm fine." Tomoyo said stubbornly.

"But Daidouji san…" Eriol said disapproving to her idea.

"I said I'm fine Hiiragizawa-kun. I can go home whenever I want."

"But if you stay here any longer, you'll get sick."

She answered a sigh. "Daidouji-san, please don't be so stubborn…"Eriol half pleaded.

She shakes her head. "I told you, I'm fine. I'm used to this." Then silence soon followed. Tomoyo heard something snapped. She looks for the source and she saw Eriol folded his umbrella.

"Eriol-kun, don't to that!" Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled at her. Now, she is totally confused. She always sees those smiles when he is going to tell lies with Yamazaki-kun back in fifth grade.

"I'm fine Tomoyo-san." When Eriol called her by her first name she realized that she also called Eriol by his first name. She blushed. "I'm sorry Hiiragizawa-kun. I didn't mean to-"she was cut off by Eriol.

"Calling each other by our first names will be nice for a change." Eriol said smiling.

"But you should open your umbrella or else you'll get sick." Tomoyo said.

"I love the rain." He simply replied. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. This guy is testing her patience. "So, should I drive you home already or not?" he said

"Yes! Just don't wet your well ironed clothes!" she answered irritated. Eriol chuckled. "I know you'll see thing my way." Eriol said smiling at her. Again, she rolled her eyes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the way to the Daidouji Mansion, she and Eriol have a little talk.

"So, since when did you come here in Tomoeda." Tomoyo asked. "Just this afternoon." He replied.

"Mou! You didn't even call." She said. He chuckled. "I want to surprise you." He said

"Sakura-chan got married yesterday and left earlier this afternoon. You missed it." Tomoyo said.

"I'm really sorry I didn't come. I just attended some important matters in England." He said not tearing his eyes from the road.

She nodded. Sakura did say that to her yesterday. She was so disappointed that Eriol cannot come to her wedding, considering that he is one of her best friends and not to mention her other father.

"So, how's Kaho-sensei?" Tomoyo asked. "She's fine." He smiled. "That's good." She yawned.

"Why don't you sleep for a bit?" Eriol offered. She yawned again "That would be nice." He chuckled. He checks up on her and found her fast asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Upon arriving at the Daidouji Mansion, he's very thankful that the rain stopped. But there is one problem though.

"Daidouji-san…" he said, waking up the girl soundly asleep. Eriol sighed. He has no choice but to carry her all the way up to her room. He laughed quietly and went to her side of the car. He picked her up. _She's too light! _He exclaimed. He saw a window with a peach curtain. _Maybe it's her room._ He thought. He used his powers to go up to her room.

He's right, it is her room. The lavender scent of the room welcomed him. He went to her bed and tucked her in. He had to admit, she looks like an angel. That same angelic face that hunts him all these years. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Good night Tomoyo-san." He whispered into her ear and left her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Tomoyo wake up trying to remember the events that happened last night.

"How did I end up here in my room when last night…" she murmured. She saw a silver envelope and a full bloom yellow rose with red tips over her dresser. "Where did this come from?" she asked herself. She opened the envelope and read the note wonderfully written over it.

_Dear Daidouji-san,_

_Please remember that I'll always be your umbrella during your rainy days. Also, please accept this rose as sign of our new friendship. Nakuru wants to invite you to dinner later tonight. I'll pick you up at six. _

_Love,_

_Hiiragizawa-kun_

She breathed in its smell and it smelled wonderful. Humming to herself, she put it in a nice vase so that it will not wither. She can't help but smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Uhmm… so what do you think? Please review! Hindi to matitinag! Lol. Keep smiling!


End file.
